Curve Balls
by LINAxx
Summary: Tears are streaming freely from the chocolate brown eyes on my face, and suddenly I lunge forward. I’m adjusted to this shadowed world, and the sights I’m seeing are terrifying me beyond anything I’ve ever seen before. [Oneshot]


**A/N: Its been a while, and unfortunately, all I've come up with is this. Personally, I don't think its one of my better pieces. The tenses change, and it goes between first and third person. Hopefully its not too hard to understand. **

Curve Balls

Overwhelmed with a heavy head and blurred vision; I slumped my body against the wall, tired from whatever had happened the previous night. My head rolling to rest on my shoulder, a short intake of breath was in order. A feeling of disturbance washed over me slowly but surely like waves lapping at the sand on a beach. Anxiety pulsed through my veins as I struggled to remember the events of last night.

My memory was simply a blur in my mind, and only basic pictures would allow themselves to be remembered. Slowly I pulled my eyelids open; weary of the world around me. Darkness consumed me and the coldness of the room breathed upon my skin. It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea where I was.

In a world of obscurity; I allowed my eyes to slowly adjust to the shadows around me. Despairingly, I let myself fall on all fours, commencing to crawl forth to venture further into this unknown place. Slowly I moved forward, unaware of what I would find.

The floor is wet with a disturbingly slimy substance, as I will myself to crawl forward into the depths of darkness; my levels of confidence draining as I fill with a sudden fear. Crimson engulfs my fingertips; and the edges of my cocktail dress are smeared with blood. Scarlet lips begin to tremble as I feel around best I can.

I'm shaking all over and stare ever hopefully into a world of dread; hoping for a sliver of light in this endless universe. Mangled bodies lay spread across the floor; dressed in bruises and dried up blood, each in cocktail dresses of their own. The smell is foul; and it makes my stomach churn with a certain trepidation.

Desperately I shake the figures lathered in blood. Some are carved and mangled beyond recognition from being eaten by other prisoners at the hands of starvation. These hangs linger closely around my throat, but I'm much too disturbed to have food on the brain. Fingerprints are smeared across the walls; they tell the stories of anguish and despair. The blood pools rising inches above my knees demonstrate acts of brutality and viciousness.

Tears are streaming freely from the chocolate brown eyes on my face, and suddenly I lunge forward. I'm adjusted to this shadowed world, and the sights I'm seeing are terrifying me beyond anything I've ever seen before. I'm going to die. I am going to _die_

I slink together into a ball, pulling my bloodied hands up to my face, crying into them. I will never go home, I will never see my family, I will never see him. Forever cursed to this hell of crimson and black.

And it's in this moment that the miracle I'd been waiting for became a sudden reality. A sliver of light streamed through the room; it was the light from behind a door.

I was in the basement, the basement of someone's house. I was captive here in the ground underneath while someone above me lived luxuriously.

I flew forwards towards the stairs; destined to reach the top, pull open the door and be free. To leave this mess of a room behind, these dead bodies behind, these dead bodies that she refused to join.

She should have known it would never be that easy.

It was in almost an instant that she noticed something missing, and with a certain dread she remembered the most essential part of this ingenious plan. _Stairs._

Her captor had been intelligent enough to realize that 'escape' was a common thought that would be running through many of his captee's minds. And escape clearly was not an option. Escape clearly was just not going to happen in this house; in this basement; in room of torture and a deathly air.

Reality crept its way into her thoughts and she began to realize that this sick, strange darkness would be her home for the last of her days to come, however many that would be.

Her breath was uneven with tantalizing fear and a feeling of sickness soon overwhelmed her. Her last days were going to be spent alone, drenched in a sticky red substance, surrounded with corpses of those who had once been like her. She was in no position to feel confident, courageous.

And as the seconds passed, the tears welled up. This is what she had worked so hard for; this was what life had placed in her lap. She had done everything expected, worked hard, was caring, kind, and generous, and she ended up here. _Here._ I guess Life has a funny way of showing its appreciation, doesn't it?

And the scream that had been suffocating in her throat finally gasped for air and it sliced through the silence. She broke down, head in hands. She didn't deserve this, and for once she felt compassionate towards all the missing people in the world. There were millions that she wouldn't have given a second thought to, and now she was one of them. And she had a feeling she wasn't going to be one of the ones that were found.

The room had a dark, dank feeling and a sudden sound of movement filled the room. A groan cut the air and I turned into the darkness, calling out. And halfheartedly, it called back to me.

Crawling across the cold stone floor, through puddles of blood, dragging my dress at my feet as my knees scraped on.

There he was, a young boy, not much older than me, I'd say eighteen. From the looks of it; his hair was a dark brown colour and his eyes were hidden in the darkness that held us here. He wore a blue shirt; but it was hard to make out the logo because blood cascaded over it; if I had to guess, I'd say it was Element. DC shoes adorned his feet, and a pair of plaid swim shorts grazed his lower half.

He was a fair build, but not too muscular, just right. And his chiseled jaw would have made me want to drool if we had been in any other situation but this. Well; _almost_ any other situation.

I soon learned his rib was cracked. I didn't know much, but I knew enough from my biology classes to know that it probably hurt…_a lot._ After much silence, he inquired our whereabouts and drearily, I told him our current situation. As I admitted it to both myself and him, tear pricked my eyes. I tried so hard to look strong, but it didn't last, and as soon as they pricked, the tears were cascading down my face.

Sitting up, he pulled me closer. '_Shhhhh'_ was all I heard, and I wasn't quite sure if it was spoken or simply implied by my thoughts. Although I hardly wanted to seem weak, I clung to him as if he were my last resort. And right here, right now, this boy was everything to me, because without him I'd be alone in more ways than one.

"I-I" Speech wasn't a strong point for me. He looked at me, refusing to make this the most awkward thing in the world. This place was no longer a torture, it was a test, and we had each other to rely on. Alone we face defeat, but together we faced the world.

As the minutes passed, and soon the hours, and possibly even the days we learned more about each other. The more he told me, the more shocked I became. This young, handsome man before me was an old friend, well, not too old of a friend. We hadn't seen each other in over four years. His name was Chase Matthews and his eighteenth birthday had been in exactly thirteen days from the last day he'd seen a calendar. He wasn't sure if it had already passed or not considering all the days blended into one in this terror zone.

He was here in France on a snowboarding trip with his friends Michael and Zach and was supposed to be leaving for UCLA this September. His eyes were still their piercing green, a feature that I had remembered still after these four long years. He still enjoyed writing, and dramatic arts, but explained he had picked up a new fondness of skateboarding from Logan, another long lost friend of mine.

I learned about his new dream of an acting career, but his decision to accept his academic scholarship determined that would never be a reality. He had a lot of friends at PCA that would surely miss him, and he had a girlfriend back home that he was 'actually grateful to get rid of'. It was funny. I never dreamed he would say such a thing about his longtime crush, Zoey Brooks.

Chase and I slept hand in hand, mixed with mangled bodies, our covers nothing but sheets of liquid and body heat.

Its funny how in a moment everything you hold onto can suddenly change. It's all in how you look at it.

A light shake awoke me the next morning, and Chase looked worse than ever. The both of us were scarily skinny and pale in complexion, but he just didn't look right. Though his every word shook me up, these ones sent me into a terrifying earthquake that I would forever remember.

"I'm going to die today" He breathed to me, "I can feel it"

And in those few seconds, the world I had created over these several days had collapsed around me and again I would be alone, crawling through the mix of corpses, pools of blood, and trepidation seizing my ever thought.

My eyes held a searing feeling, and slowly and dreadfully a smooth liquid filled them, threatening to fall at any precise moment. I had to be strong, if not for myself, for him. This boy had given me the will to live longer then I would have ever expected. This boy gave me life; I guess it was all in exchange for his own.

He grasped my hand tighter, "Don't worry" he assured me and a smile grazed his lips. "Forever, I promise to hold your hand and walk with you through it all" Those simple words filled my heart with a kind of passion I had never felt. To comprehend it would be certain death; almost literally.

And we spent our last minutes laying our heads across the stone and I looked at him with worry upon my features. However, as his last request he asked me to smile. And I did; for him.

And in those very last few moments, with our hands linked between us and the smell of rotting flesh present in the air, we smiled.

Its Funny how life throws you these curve balls you'd never expect, because in that moment, surrounded in corpses and with death inevitably casting its cold cruel hands upon me, I'd have to admit, I've never been happier.

**Review please :) I like feedback.**

**On a second note, Im going to sound like a total moron saying this, But could anyone explain to me how exactly I can find and use PM's on fanfiction. I cant seem to find it no matter how hard I look. **


End file.
